Shane McMahon
Shane Brandon McMahon (born January 15, 1970) is an American executive and part-time professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He is the son of the current WWE chairman, Vince McMahon and CEO Linda McMahon and brother of Stephanie McMahon, making him brother-in-law to her husband Paul "Triple H" Levesque. He is currently the Executive Vice President of Global Media and currently appears on the Raw brand. In WWE, he is a former European and Hardcore Champion. McMahon has served as Executive Vice President of WWE Global Media, overseeing International Television Distribution, Live Event bookings, Digital Media, Consumer products, and Publishing. In addition to his corporate responsibilities, he has also contributed to WWE’s programming as a talent and Creative contributor. In September 2006, he was named one of Detail Magazine's 50 most powerful men under 42 in the annual "power issue". Career After graduating from Greenwich High School in 1988, he attended Roger Williams University in Bristol, Rhode Island. His time at RWU, he studied Media and Marketing, before his transfer to Boston University. In 1993, he graduated from Boston.4 Afterwards, he started working in WWE’s television production, sales, marketing, and international business development divisions before he helped form the company’s Digital Media Department in 1998. Shane and his team made WWF.com (changed to WWE.com in 2002). He began his on-screen career as a referee named Shane Stevens in 1990 and was the first performer to walk out to greet the audience at WrestleMania VI. He soon left behind the blue shirt and bow-tie and took on the role of a backstage official at WrestleMania VIII in an attempt to break up a worked brawl between Randy Savage and Ric Flair. In addition, he also liked the idea of Chyna joining the WWF with Triple H and Shawn Michaels. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment Shane O Mac (1998-2000) McMahon became a regular while being an on-air character in 1998, during his father's on-air feud with Steve Austin. In the early days of that angle, McMahon offered support for his father in cameo roles, but he did not become an enforcer like Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson. Later, in the summer, McMahon was a color commentator on WWE Heat for a short amount of time with Jim Cornette. During this time, McMahon largely played the role of a face announcer, supporting characters such as members of D-Generation X. After the announcing stint ended, McMahon took a role as a regular character, turning on his father by signing Austin to a contract after Vince demoted him to the position of referee. Yet at Survivor Series, McMahon turned heel by turning on Austin and became an official member of The Corporation. McMahon became a key component in the Corporation angle, winning the European title from X-Pac. The two met in a rematch at WrestleMania XV; McMahon got help from his childhood friends the Mean Street Posse and Triple H, who turned on X-Pac during the match, to retain the championship. McMahon then retired the title, wanting to retire as an "undefeated champion". McMahon later gave the title to Mideon, who found it in McMahon's duffel bag, thus reactivating it. After WrestleMania, Vince briefly made his second face run and McMahon took control of the Corporation. With wrestlers such as Triple H in this new faction, McMahon feuded with his father and a new faction made up of former Corporation members, The Union. On the UPN pilot for SmackDown!, McMahon joined forces with The Undertaker and the Ministry of Darkness to form the Corporate Ministry. Eventually, Vince was revealed to be the mastermind behind this faction, and his face turn was explained to be a plot to get the WWF Title off Austin. Austin then met McMahon and Vince in a ladder match at the King of the Ring for ownership of the WWF, as in the storyline, Austin had 50%, which was assigned to him by Linda and Stephanie McMahon, upset by Vince and McMahon's complicity in the storyline kidnapping of Stephanie by the Corporate Ministry, while McMahon and Shane each had 25%. McMahon and Vince won the match when a mystery associate raised the briefcase out of Austin's reach when he climbed the ladder, allowing Vince and McMahon to grab the case and regain 100% ownership of the WWF. With his ownership reinstated, McMahon shifted his sights to, then babyface, Test, who was kayfabe dating McMahon's sister, Stephanie. McMahon disapproved of the relationship, feeling Stephanie was dating "beneath the family's standards", and wound up feuding with Test. With help from the Mean Street Posse, McMahon made Test's life a living hell. At SummerSlam, McMahon met Test in a "Love Her or Leave Her" match, with the stipulation being that if McMahon won the match, Test and Stephanie could no longer see each other, and if he lost, McMahon would give his blessings to the pair. Test was able to get the win, and McMahon eventually settled his differences with Test, thus making his second face run by becoming his ally. Later in the year, Stephanie turned heel, siding with her new husband then-heel, Triple H. With that, the McMahon-Helmsley Faction began, and all of the other McMahons disappeared from television. At No Way Out, McMahon made his return as a heel again by helping Big Show defeat The Rock. This started the road to WrestleMania 2000, where in the four-way main event each wrestler had a McMahon in his corner. The Rock had Vince, the Big Show had McMahon, Triple H had Stephanie, and Mick Foley had Shane's mother, Linda McMahon. The Big Show was the first man eliminated, and soon after he and McMahon went their separate ways. This led to a match between the two at Judgment Day, which McMahon won after receiving help from Test and Albert, amongst others. Over the course of the next several months, McMahon allied himself with other heel wrestlers, including Edge and Christian, who helped him win the Hardcore title from Steve Blackman. McMahon met Blackman in a rematch at SummerSlam, losing the title after falling 40 feet (12 m) through the stage (McMahon climbed up the set running away from Blackman, who gave chase and hit Shane with a Singapore cane, knocking him off). McMahon then disappeared from television, making occasional cameo appearances. The Alliance (2001) In 2001, McMahon made his third face run by once again feuding with his father, Vince. The feud with Vince was due to the elder McMahon's (kayfabe) affair with Trish Stratus. As fate would have it, rival World Championship Wrestling (WCW) was sold to the World Wrestling Federation one week before the Father versus Son match at WrestleMania X-Seven. In terms of the storyline, Vince demanded that Ted Turner sign the contract at WrestleMania X-Seven. With Vince's ego getting the best of him, McMahon was able to seize the opportunity and purchase WCW himself, to the shock of Vince. McMahon defeated his father at WrestleMania X-Seven, in a Street Fight. At Backlash, McMahon was in a Last Man Standing match against the Big Show. McMahon performed the Leap of Faith (from the top of the scaffolding), causing McMahon to get the victory when Show could not answer the 10 count. McMahon then began a feud with Kurt Angle. By King of the Ring 2001, on June 24, McMahon's feud with Angle had culminated. After already participating in two tournament matches that night, Angle wrestled McMahon in a Street Fight. After a suplex on the hard floor, Angle was thought to have cracked his tailbone. Angle also delivered an overhead belly-to-belly suplex through the plated glass stage set, but McMahon did not break through on the first attempt, causing him to fall head-first onto the concrete floor. After a successful second attempt, Angle was to put him through a second plate back out to the stage and again failed two more times. The match also had Shane missing a shooting star press and ended with Angle performing the Angle Slam off the top rope before scoring the victory over a bloodied McMahon. McMahon then began to lead his WCW wrestlers against his father and the WWF wrestlers, eventually joining forces with Paul Heyman and his band of Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) wrestlers, along with their new owner, McMahon's sister Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Calling themselves The Alliance, they pledged to finally run the World Wrestling Federation (and specifically their father) out of business. Ultimately, The Invasion came to a head at Survivor Series 2001. The team of McMahon, Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam, and Booker T lost to the team of The Rock, Chris Jericho, The Undertaker, Kane, and the Big Show. The WWF defeat of the Alliance, caused it to go out of business. The following night on Raw, Vince publicly fired both McMahon and Stephanie. Following the destruction of the WCW/ECW Alliance, McMahon remained off-screen, eventually briefly reappearing three times during 2002 to 2003. Return (2003-2005) At WrestleMania XIX McMahon went to check on his father's welfare following a street fight with Hulk Hogan. He turned face once more in the summer of 2003 by getting involved in a feud with Eric Bischoff (who had made improper remarks/gestures to Shane's mother Linda). He defeated Bischoff in a street fight at SummerSlam 2003. McMahon also got involved in a rivalry with Kane after he had given Linda the Tombstone Piledriver (due to Linda not naming him #1 contender to the World Title). Their feud culminated in McMahon losing a Last Man Standing match at Unforgiven 2003 and to a first ever Ambulance match at Survivor Series 2003. After Survivor Series, McMahon left Raw to focus his attention on the executive creative staff and on his new family. At WrestleMania XX, McMahon appeared briefly on camera during the opening of the event with Vince and his newborn son, Declan James McMahon. In a special 3-hour edition of Raw in October 2005, billed as WWE Homecoming, all four members of the McMahon family were given a Stone Cold Stunner by Stone Cold Steve Austin. The following week, Vince demanded an apology from ringside commentators for not coming to his family's aid, which developed into a new feud. McMahon also appeared at Survivor Series 2005, though he did not appear on television. He can be seen on the DVD extra backstage talking to Theodore Long, when The Boogeyman tried to scare off McMahon, who made no deal about it. The McMahons (2006-2007) McMahon turned heel once more by again siding with his father to help in the feud with Shawn Michaels. At the 2006 Royal Rumble, McMahon eliminated Shawn Michaels by throwing him over the top rope. After weeks of attacks from behind by McMahon, one of which saw McMahon force an unconscious Michaels to kiss Vince's rear end, McMahon and Michaels faced each other in a Street Fight on the March 18, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. In a fashion similar to the real life Montreal Screwjob, McMahon put Michaels in the Sharpshooter as Vince called for the bell and gave McMahon the victory. The McMahons' feud with Michaels took a religious turn after WrestleMania 22 (where Michaels defeated Vince McMahon). Vince claimed that Michaels' victory was a result of "divine intervention" and booked himself and his son in a match at Backlash against Michaels and his tag team partner "God". Around this time, Vince began to act strangely and at one point considered himself a God. McMahon, who at this time was referred by Vince as "the product of his semen", teamed with Vince to defeat Michaels and God at Backlash, due to help from the Spirit Squad. This feud later enveloped Triple H, who the McMahons had drafted to take out Michaels. Triple H was getting frustrated with this, as it was distracting from his quest to regain the WWE Championship. Triple H wound up bashing McMahon with his signature weapon, the sledgehammer, in what was considered to be an accident that put McMahon out of the ring for a while. Vince (and later McMahon, who had recovered) sought to humble Triple H and get some retribution. Triple H then began a feud with the McMahons shortly after, leading to his siding with Shawn Michaels and the reformation of D-Generation X (DX). At SummerSlam, McMahon, along with his father Vince, were defeated by DX. About a month later at Unforgiven, The McMahons and then ECW World Champion The Big Show faced DX in a Hell in a Cell match. McMahon was injured after Michaels elbow dropped a chair which was around McMahon's neck. DX emerged victorious at Unforgiven, and McMahon disappeared from television. On the March 5 edition of Raw, McMahon came back to inform his father, Vince, about the "guest referee" for the "Battle of the Billionaires". He told him that their opponents on the Board of Directors had won the vote, 5-4. The McMahons had intended for McMahon to be the referee. Instead, the guest referee turned out to be the McMahons' old rival, Steve Austin. During the "Battle of the Billionaires" match at WrestleMania 23, McMahon's attempt to interfere on his father's behalf was stopped by Austin. During the match, McMahon was able to hit the Coast-to-Coast dive with a trash can into Bobby Lashley's face. On April 9, McMahon officially joined the Vince/Umaga/Lashley feud when he faced Lashley for the ECW Championship in a Title vs Hair match which ended in McMahon getting disqualified on purpose by punching the referee. After the match, Umaga, Vince, and McMahon all attacked Lashley. At Backlash in a Handicap match for the ECW title, McMahon along with his father and Umaga defeated Lashley for the ECW Championship. Vince gained the pin making him the ECW World Champion. At Judgment Day, Lashley faced McMahon, Vince, and Umaga again, in a rematch for the ECW World Championship. This time, Lashley won the match, but since he pinned McMahon rather than Vince, Vince remained the champion. At One Night Stand McMahon and Umaga tried to help Vince retain the ECW World title against Bobby Lashley, but failed when Lashley speared Vince and pinned him for the win. On the taped edition of Raw that aired on September 3, McMahon, along with his mother Linda and his sister Stephanie, made appearances to confront Vince about his illegitimate child. McMahon then returned at Survivor Series to accompany Hornswoggle, alongside his father, in his match against The Great Khali. After that, he would be absent from television for nearly a year. Return (2008-2009) On the July 28 edition of Raw, McMahon returned to television as a face, getting loud cheers at the beginning of the show. At the end of the show, he announced Mike Adamle as the new General Mangager of Raw. Though the decision was at the dismay of the fans, he remained a face, and continued to gain crowd influence. He appeared on the September 22 episode of Raw to fan approval, where he overturned a decision by Raw General Manager Mike Adamle to suspend CM Punk, who had attacked returning Randy Orton. Orton boasted about being a third generation superstar and McMahon told him that he was a fourth generation superstar. He returned again on the November 3 800th special edition of Raw with his sister Stephanie after Randy Orton had asked him to come to fire Mike Adamle on the October 27 edition. Adamle eventually made the decision to resign from his position, and Shane revealed that Orton was actually medically cleared to compete. He later announced to Stephanie that the winner of the World Heavyweight Title Steel Cage main event between Jericho and Batista that night would defend the title against the returning John Cena at Survivor Series. On the November 24 episode of Raw, Shane and Stephanie argued over who was in charge, leading to Stephanie telling Shane that Raw is her show, and slapping him after he had insulted her. McMahon finished the segment with the phrase "If you want to run Raw, then I'm going to watch you run it right into the ground". He returned on January 26th, 2009 edition, and attacked Randy Orton in retaliation for Orton punting his father Vince in the head the week previous. Business On October 21, 2006, PRIDE Fighting Championships held PRIDE 32 at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Shane was at attendance at the event, resulting in speculation that WWE could be considering promoting MMA events. On November 17, WWE and DSE officials, the parent company of PRIDE Fighting Championships, had a meeting at WWE global headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. The meeting focused on the possibility of the two groups doing some form of business together in the future. Yet on March 27, 2007, Nobuyuki Sakakibara, president of DSE, announced that Station Casinos Inc. magnate Lorenzo Ferticca, also one of the co-owners of Zuffa, the parent company of the UFC, had made a deal to acquire all the assets of PRIDE FC from DSE after PRIDE 34: Kamikaze in a deal worth about USD$70 million. Therefore, the deal between DSE and WWE has reportedly been called off. Later in November, McMahon and WWE Canada President Carl DeMarco traveled to South America to finalize a major TV deal in Brazil, which allowed their television station to air Raw and Smackdown. Personal life McMahon married his high school sweetheart Marissa Mazzola on September 14, 1996. They used to live across the street from each other. McMahon has stated that Marissa was the only girlfriend he ever had. Together they have two sons, Declan James and Kenyon Jesse. Declan was born on February 13, 2004 and weighed nine pounds. Kenyon "Kenney" was born March 26, 2006. McMahon is an uncle to Stephanie and Triple H's two children Aurora Rose and Murphy Claire. McMahon is considered the fourth generation McMahon as he follows his great-grandfather, Jess McMahon, his grandfather Vincent J. McMahon, and his father Vince. McMahon usually wears baseball jerseys for his matches, with the front saying Shane O Mac and the back reserved for McMahon, the name of the PPV he's participating in, or some other phrase relating to the match and/or his opponent. When Vince was interviewed in Playboy, he mentioned that although McMahon is right-handed, he often throws left-handed punches. McMahon's football jersey number was 61, the same as his dad Vince. McMahon had a brief role in the 2002 film Rollerball. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Coast-To-Coast (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick, usually driving a trash can into the face of the opponent) :*Leap of Faith (Diving side elbow drop, sometimes to the outside of the ring to drive an opponent through the announce table) :*Super Leap of Faith (Diving side elbow drop from an extremely elevated position or the TitanTron) :*Shane O' Mac Shuffle (Punching combo) :*MacFactor (Sitout facebuster) :*Sharpshooter - Used on special occasions in reference to the Montreal Screwjob :*Bronco buster :*Float-over DDT or a running tornado DDT :*Inverted facelock neckbreaker, often done repeatedly in quick succession :*Moonsault :*Shooting star press :*Elbow drop :*Corkscrew splash :*Low blow :*Boston crab *'Signature taunts' :*Shane O' Shuffle (Theatric antics) :*Shane-up (Used during his feuds with Shawn Michaels and The Rock) :*Mac-a-Roonie (Adopted from Booker T after managing him) :*Some hip-hop dance steps *'Signature foreign object' :*Kendo stick :*Garbage can *'Nicknames' :*Shane O' Mac :*Shane O *'Wrestlers managed' :*Mean Street Posse (Joey Abs, Pete Gas, & Rodney) :*Test :*The Big Show :*Edge and Christian :*Chris Benoit :*Kurt Angle :*Booker T :*Vince McMahon :*Umaga :*The Rock *'Managers' :*Stephanie McMahon :*Vince McMahon * Theme music :*"Here Comes the Money" - Naughty by Nature :*"No Chance in Hell" - Jim Johnston (While part of The Corporation) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF European Championship (1 time) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*Rookie of the Year (1999) McMahon refused the award, stating "These are for the boys, not me." :*PWI Feud of the Year (2001) vs. Vince McMahon *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Vince McMahon vs. Shawn Michaels and Triple H Also See *Shane McMahon Theme Lyrics Job titles * 1989 (first appearance was at Survivor Series 1989) - 1990 - WWF referee * 1993 - WWF’s television production, sales, marketing, and international business development divisions * 1998 - He helped form the company’s digital media department and Launched WWF.com (now known as WWE.com), a site that has more than fifteen million unique visitors a month * 2003 - Executive President of WWE Global Media, overseeing international TV distribution, live event bookings, digital media, consumer products, and publishing. External links *Online World of Wrestling profile * *WWE Corporate Bio Category:American wrestlers Category:McMahon family Category:Wrestling executives Category:Managers and valets